La sirenita
by baby16jonatic
Summary: 'Después de disolverme con cielo y mar, aun así te seguiré amando Makoto…'


La sirenita...

Hace tiempo estoy sintiendo esto, desde aquella vez en la que te salve no puedo dejar de verte en mis pensamientos y en mis sueños. A veces te puedo ver desde lejos cuando sales a caminar a la playa y no entiendo ¿Por qué te amo tanto? Tal vez tu sonrisa, tus ojos verdes, tu cabello castaño… las piernas que yo no tengo… ¿Por qué no puedo tener piernas y correr a tu lado? ¿Por qué en vez de eso tengo una aleta? Quiero estar contigo…

-Haru-chan… -Volteo a ver y nadando hacia mí se acerca mi amigo Nagisa. –Haru-chan te estaba buscando… -Dijo un poco preocupado. -¿sucede algo?

-Lo amo… Nagisa, lo amo tanto… -Dije mirando a la nada, el solo lanzo una risita.

-Nunca te había visto así Haru-chan, es una sorpresa. –Nagisa lanzo una risa que ignore, suspire y comencé a nadar sin rumbo. -¡Haru-chan no me dejes otra vez!

-Voy a conseguirme piernas para poder… -Me quede pensando en aquella palabra olvidada, al cabo de segundos la recordé. –Para poder caminar con el…

-¿Caminar? Eso es de humanos, nosotros somos sirenas, no humanos. –Me corrigió Nagisa. –Pero si tanto deseas unas piernas, la bruja Gou puede que te ayude, pero ten cuidado Haru-chan… ella es algo mala…

Sonreí al oír eso, aquella chica podría darme piernas, le di las gracias a Nagisa y comencé a nadar lo más rápido posible hacia donde la bruja se encontraba, no me importa si era mala, no me importaba nada, solo quería su ayuda…

Llegue a una cueva oscura, avance un poco y vi a la bruja preparando lo que tal vez era una poción, me acerque con cuidado y ella justo cruzo su mirada conmigo, ella sonrió de manera extraña…

-¿Qué te trae por aquí…? –Dijo volviendo la mirada a sus pociones. – ¿Acaso te perdiste?

-Quiero que me des piernas. –Le dije a la bruja pelirroja frente a mí, ella me miro sorprendida pero luego volvió a sonreír de manera extraña.

-Piernas… -dijo en un susurro, con su sonrisa intacta comenzó a buscar entre sus pociones alguna que me ayudara. –Piernas humanas… -Dijo tomando un frasquito entre sus manos. –Esta poción te dará lo que desees, tómala cerca de la superficie. –Ella me lanzo el frasquito y yo con habilidad lo atrape.

-Gracias… -Dije mirando el frasquito, pero cuando me iba ella volvió a hablar.

-Ten cuidado, si aquel a quien amas se casa con otra persona, tú te volverás espuma de mar… -Dijo totalmente seria, yo solo asentí y me fui nadando hacia la superficie… ¿Pero como supo que era por amor?

…

-…Hey…. Hey… -Una voz resonaba como un eco en mi cabeza y tuve la necesidad de abrir mis ojos, poco a poco lo hice ya que algo brillante me hacia aquella acción más difícil. –Ya estas despertando… -Es una hermosa voz…

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad, de a poco pude ver a alguien frente a mí, mi vista se acostumbro a la luz del sol y lo vi… lo vi de cerca y por la impresión trate de alejarme pero sentí algo entraño en mi parte inferior.

-…Piernas… -Susurre al ver que tenía un par de piernas, también tenía unos rasguños en ellas, el joven me miro extrañado y luego sonrió, esa hermosa sonrisa la amaba…

-Tienes unas heridas, ¿Puedes levantarte? –El me tomo la mano con cuidado y me ayudo a levantarme de la arena, mis piernas temblaron y volví a caer. –Creo que estas lastimado más de lo que creí, te llevare a mi casa, allí te podre ayudar mejor.

Sentí como era elevado, el me estaba cargando en sus brazos y me sentía tan avergonzado pero a la vez feliz, escondí mi rostro en su pecho y trate de calmar los latidos de mi corazón pero era casi imposible…

Con cuidado me… sentó en algo más suave que una piedra, el comienza a mojar mis nuevas piernas con una tela húmeda, luego puso algo sobre las heridas.

-Con estos parches vas a sanar mejor… -Dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿De dónde eres?

-S-soy de… -¿Qué le diría? No puedo decirle que vengo del mar… -No lo recuerdo…

-Te debiste haber golpeado, tranquilo, te cuidaremos hasta que ya te sientas mejor… -Me miro algo extraño pero casi de inmediato lanzo una hermosa risa. –Lo siento, olvide presentarme, soy Makoto Tachibana…

-Soy… Haruka. –Dije perdiéndome en los ojos verdes de… Makoto…

-Bien Haru, esta será tu habitación, ¿Puedes caminar? –Lo mire con miedo y trate de levantarme, mantuve en equilibro y sonreí al ver que me pude mantener de pie, luego puse un pie frente al otro tambaleándome un poco al hacerlo. -¡Bien Haru! –Me dijo con una felicidad verdadera…

Seguí caminando hasta que pude lograrlo hacer sin tambalearme, mis piernas ya funcionaban como las de cualquier humano, estaba feliz…

-Hoy va haber un baile, ¿Sabes bailar Haru? –Me dijo tomando mi mano, me sonroje y analice la palabra ''Bailar''.

-No sé bailar… -Dije suspirando. –Nunca eh bailado en mi vida… lo siento…

-No importa, de todos modos te divertirás allí… -El me sonrió y yo le devolví la acción…

En aquel ''baile'' habían muchas personas, Makoto bailo con muchas de ellas y yo observaba desde lejos, imaginando que era yo quien tomaba su mano y me movía de esa manera tan extraña con el… sonreí mientras el terminaba de bailar y caminaba hacia mí sonriendo de esa manera que a mí me gustaba…

-Haru, ¿Seguro que no quieres bailar? –Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano. –Yo te enseño…

-N-no… yo nunca eh bailado… no quiero avergonzarte… -Dije nervioso, el solo lanzo una risita pero su mano seguía sosteniendo la mía… me encantaba esa calidez… -Makoto… yo…

-¡Makoto! –Una voz cercana nombro a quien amaba y ambos volteamos al dueño de esa voz, era un chico pelirrojo… se parecía a la bruja…

-¡Rin! –Makoto soltó mi mano rompiendo esa calidez, aquel chico se acerco con una expresión de disgusto. –Me alegra que vinieras… -Dijo Makoto con una sonrisa, vi como el tomo su mano de manera delicada y lo acerco a mí. –Haru, el es Rin Matsuoka… mi prometido…

Después de saber que se casaría lo felicite como pude, luego camine muy rápido, tan rápido que no sabía que era hasta que Makoto me grito ''No corras'' luego supe que aquello que hacía era correr… Estaba frente al mar, tal vez debería dejarlo en paz pero ¿Cómo vuelvo a casa? Tengo piernas y no puedo volver así a casa…

-¡Haru-chan! –Esa voz… mire hacia el océano y vi a Nagisa junto a Rei, otro de nuestros amigos. –Haru-chan ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta todo con el humano? –Me pregunto animado mi amigo, sabía que no era su intención herirme pero esas palabras me destruyeron… comencé a llorar… -¿Haru-chan…?

-El se va a casar Nagisa… se casara y yo… me volveré espuma de mar… voy a… -El llanto no me dejo seguir hablando.

-Haruka… -Escuche que Rei me llamo y yo lo mire aun derramando lagrimas, ellos se acercaron un poco a la orilla. –Debe matar al humano que ama, solo así podrá volver a tener su aleta y venir a casa otra vez…

Rei me lanzo una daga que callo justo frente a mí, la tome entre mis manos y la mire, era de plata… mire a mis amigos y ambos me sonrieron…

-Nos vemos Haru, suerte… -Dijeron ambos antes de volver a sumergirse en el agua…

Me quede parado mirando hacia el océano mientras sostenía la daga… no quería matar a Makoto… pero si no lo hacía, no podría volver a casa con mis amigos…

-Haru… aquí estas… -Mire a mi lado y Makoto venia… corriendo hacia mí, inmediatamente escondí la daga de tras de mí. –Estaba preocupado…

-Solo quería ver el mar… -Le dije suspirando, el lanzo una risita de las que amo y volvimos a su hogar… yo seguía sosteniendo la daga…

¿Qué hacia parado delante de su cama con la daga entre mis manos? ¿Realmente lo mataría? Tenía miedo de hacerlo y luego morir con la culpa… además el amaba a alguien más, esa persona lo amaba… ¿Qué pasaría con esa persona si Makoto muere? No quería hacerlo… Deslice la daga por su pecho, solo debía presionarla, solo eso… ¿Por qué mis manos tiemblan? ¿Es porque tengo miedo? ¿Es porque lo amo demasiado?... Es porque lo amo demasiado… Lentamente comencé a retroceder, salí de su habitación y me fui a la mía donde escondí la daga bajo la cama…

El resto de los días junto a Makoto fueron bellos, paseamos en carruaje aun que yo no entendía el sentido, ya que teníamos piernas para caminar. También paseamos en bote y comimos variadas cosas que no se encuentran en el océano… aquellos días fueron tan felices hasta que el día que haría feliz a Makoto llego… aquel día yo me escape para no asistir aun que Makoto me había dicho que sería en la playa…

Caminaba por la orilla del mar lamentando no haberle dicho lo que sentía, tal vez sería lo mejor así no lo confundiría… Me senté en la arena y mire hacia el océano, sonreí y comencé a jugar con la arena entre mis manos, también con mis pies, aquella sensación era muy agradable y extraña, se parecía al amor…

-Makoto Tachibana… -Dije para mi mismo mirando hacia el mar. -¿Aceptas casarte con Haruka?–Dije mirando a un lado. – ¿Para amarlo, protegerlo y cuidar del? –Leves lágrimas comenzaron a caer y rápidamente las seque con mi mano. –A-acepto…

Era patético pero yo quería casarme con Makoto… cerré mis manos, me levante de la arena y comencé a correr hacia el lugar de la boda, le diría que lo observaba desde el mar, le diría que no me importaba si se casaba yo siempre lo cuidaría… le diría que aun que después de disolverme con cielo y mar seguiría amándolo…

Llegue al lugar de la boda, Makoto estaba frente al joven pelirrojo, ese joven estaba poniéndole el anillo de bodas y yo trate de correr más rápido.

-¡Makoto! ¡Makoto! –Grite pero aun no me escuchaba, el tenia el anillo en su mano y comenzó a deslizarlo en el dedo del joven. -¡Makoto! –Volví a gritar con desesperación, obtuve la atención de Makoto quien me miro un poco aturdido. -¡Makoto!

''Los declaro casados…'' dijo una voz lejana, sentí algo extraño en mi, debía apresurarme o…

-MAKOTO YO TE A-…

No lo logre… no pude decirle lo que sentía… me había vuelto espuma de mar antes de poder decirle lo que sentía…

''Makoto… yo te amo''

-Haru… -Pude verlo, el se acerco al lugar donde desaparecí, las personas no podían creer lo que habían visto. -¡Haruka! –Grito arrodillándose en el suelo…

Pero no quiero que el sufra… quiero que sea feliz junto al joven que también parecía impactado por lo que sucedió…

''_Después de disolverme con cielo y mar, aun así te seguiré amando Makoto…''_

Fin.


End file.
